


Do You Do This Often?

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Air Guitaring, M/M, RP, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam walks in on Dean air guitaring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Do This Often?

He didn't often get time to himself, so when Sam said he was going out for the morning, Dean figured he'd take the time to unwind a little bit. He turned on the radio left in their shitty little motel room and started off by taking a shower.

Most of his tension-relaxing methods took place in the car, drumming on the steering wheel, or singing aloud whenever he got into it the most. But, since he had the place to himself, the classic air-guitar motion became well... A _thing_.

He got so into it that he didn't even notice the door opening behind him and, clad in only jeans, hair still wet from the shower, it had to look like something from a classic Guns N' Roses concert or something.

Whatever it was Sam expected to find Dean doing when he got back, it was the complete opposite of what he walked in on.

Being Dean's younger brother all his life, he knew Dean was prone to do some goofy shit, but this had to take the cake. The younger Winchester had to bite his lip to keep from guffawing like an idiot when he first walked in.

He sat his bag on the table quietly and leaned up against the wall, crossing his arms as he watched Dean humorously. Granted, the older Winchester looked good, the trickles of water gliding down his back, highlighting all of the right places. It was just too damn funny not to laugh at, so Sam let out a low throaty chuckle.  
  
Dean stopped in mid-swing along the bottom strings of his invisible guitar and looked up in surprise, wide eyes meeting his brother's, cheeks flushing a near crimson red, almost violently telling of how soon he might just pass out. "Sam?" He said in surprise, droplets of water still coming down from his short, short bangs.  
  
Sam put his hands up playfully, "By all means, don't let me interrupt the concert," He teased, smiling so big it made the corners of his mouth ache. _Goddamn, he's beautiful_. The high color in Dean's cheeks contrasting against his glowing green eyes was enough to make the younger Winchester's heart skip a beat.  
  
Dean looked away nervously, reaching out and grabbing his shirt from the corner of his bed, "You-you said you were gonna be gone for a while," He stammered, lips shaking slightly as he turned down the radio.  
  
Sam walked over to his brother and took the shirt out of his hands before he had a chance to put it on, "I **was** gone a while," He tossed the shirt across the room. The younger Winchester had caught Dean doing worse in the past, which is why it was a little confusing as to why his brother was acting so embarrassed.

He grinned wide like a Cheshire cat and reached out to wipe away a string of water that had slid down the side of Dean's face.  
  
"Sam, what-" Dean froze, eyes widening in surprise and confusion. Sam can't have been gone that long, he'd only _just_ showered and - Dean looked over at the clock on the bedside table and frowned, "I see..." He felt his stomach bottom out. He hadn't been paying attention to the time, not even in the slightest. But, also, on the other side of it all, he'd needed to unwind.

He'd been so tied up in knots lately, it was almost overwhelming. And from being cooped up in the car, with Sam around constantly, he'd bottled up those parts of him for too long now. Now, with the taller man so close, staring at him like he was dinner or something, Dean felt trills of longing winding around him. He **was** surprised, and also embarrassed, with how quickly his body responded to Sam, cheek leaning into his touch despite himself.  
  
Sam turned the volume of his smile down a bit, thumbing Dean's cheek when he turned into Sam's hand. The younger Winchester leaned in and placed a kiss between Dean's brows, "So, you do that often?" He asked softly, letting his lips ghost against his brother's skin.  
  
"Not really," Dean said, the aired response in the middle of trying to catch his breath. He didn't understand what was happening, Sam was acting like he'd just pulled out some seriously sexy moves or something, and well... _**This**_? Spurred on from something as simple and stupid as air-guitaring?

His chest swelled and he couldn't look his brother in the eyes, "Not for a long time."

"It's cute," Sam pulled back and shrugged, his tone dropped an octave, "You look good wet," He noted, letting his eyes follow the strings of water leading down Dean's body. He had to fight back the urge to trace the lines with his fingers, he didn't want to seem all _handsy_.

Dean's eyes darkened and he leaned in, raising his brows and tilting his head while staring up into Sam's face, "Do I?" He asked softly, reaching out and touching his brother's forearms.

"Mhm," The younger Winchester mumbled mindlessly, still staring at Dean like he was a bone to chew on. " _Real_ good," Sam smirked, showing his dimples.

Dean swallowed visually and stepped closer, wet chest pressing to the front of his brother's shirt and he reached up, fingers curling into the hair at the base of Sam's neck as he pulled him down. These were his favorite moments, the ones where they didn't have to think too much, or try to figure things out. Simple, obvious, clear.

Sam allowed himself to indulge in just one quick kiss before he put his hand on Dean's hip, pushing him back momentarily, "Just hold on a minute there, _Axl_. I still wanna know about this air guitar thing." It was cute, but Sam hadn't really seen a full grown man do it before.

"What?" The older Winchester raised his brows, "Well... What do you want to know about it?" He asked nervously.

"I mean, is it actually a thing you do?" Sam questioned, but I mean come on, it **was** Dean after all.

Dean pursed his lips and shrugged, "Well, not much anymore. I mean, you've been around-I don't know, Sam, I guess I do. I mean, you see most of it in the car."

"Yeah, but when you do it in the car you're normally goofing off. When I walked in, you were in full out concert mode," Sam chuckled. His fingers started tracing circles on Dean's hip where his hand was still lingering.

"I got carried away," The older Winchester said flippantly, feeling his stomach twist at his brother's hand, "It's nothin'. I mean... It's just somethin' I did some times, to relieve stress," And now it was **causing** stress. Dean looked away, cheeks heating up again.

Sam's grip tightened on Dean, he looked at his brother lustfully, "You know, there are other things **we** could do to relieve stress." The younger Winchester drooped his head down and nibbled the sensitive skin beneath Dean's ear, " _Together_."

Dean blinked rapidly before closing his eyes and feeling his chest tighten at the words. He smiled and hummed in response, hands moving up his brother's arms, "Oh? Like what?"

Sam grinned into Dean's skin, "Well for starters, If you're _that_ stressed, I could always..." The younger Winchester grabbed Dean's dick through the jeans and squeezed suggestively, "Help you out with that."

"Fuck," Dean breathed out surprise. He should be use to it at this point, but he wasn't. He should be use to his brother being so crass and vulgar sometimes, like him, and just as eager as him (Sam was, also, a guy), but Dean wasn't use to it at all. To be honest, half of the time, he was afraid to even **admit** his feelings to Sam; No matter what they were. They always felt like... _Less_. Like it was okay that they were ignored, or put on the back-burner, or taken off of the stove all together. This was **always** surprising.

Sam pulled away and circled Dean, pressing his chest into his brother's back. He kissed a few of the small freckles decorating the older Winchester's bare shoulders, "Or we could always go a different route all together," He dropped both hands to Dean's waist and grinded into him roughly, making sure Dean felt how bad he wanted it, "Find something to benefit the both of us."

Dean dropped his head back against his brother's collar bone and moaned, "God, Sam..." He felt so hard at this point, his jeans were too tight, he almost couldn't breathe from the strain against the front of them. One hand reached up behind him, grabbing the back of his brother's neck as the other took Sam's right, resting on his hip and he rolled his ass against the taller man.

"You want it, don't you?" Sam asked gruffly, digging his fingers into Dean's hip. It wasn't any secret that Sam liked to have control over his brother like this, loved when he got Dean to beg for it; drove him completely fucking crazy in the best way possible.

"Yes," Dean said, eyes squeezing tightly shut as his hips shifted. Half of the time, half of the time he felt like a freak for wanting his brother like he did, but moments like this... They justified it.

Sam bit down on Dean's neck, his tongue tasting the salty sweetness of the older Winchester's skin languidly. He grinded against his brother again, this time he went painfully slow and slid the tips of his fingers just beneath the top of the shorter man's jeans, "How bad?" He growled lowly into Dean's ear.

"So bad, Sammy," Dean nearly hissed in response, feeling his eyes wet with tears from the need inside of him. "M'practically stupid with it, right now. Want you so bad, Sammy," His brother's name came out as a whisper at the end as he had to collect his breath up again.

Sam slid his hand all the way into his brother's pants and wrapped it tightly around his cock, "I want you to tell me exactly what you want." One thing he could never get enough of was Dean's voice when he was aroused, it just made things that much hotter for Sam. He used his free hand to grab the older Winchester's jaw and pulled his face to the side, his mouth crashed into Dean's for a sloppy heated kiss.

Dean's knees nearly buckled underneath him as Sam enveloped him, their bodies tangling as they stood, the larger man's strong arms nearly twice the size of his own. Dean felt his brother's palm rubbing him out, firm and smooth, slow like he wanted it, and he sobbed into Sam's mouth, hips bucking in response as his right hand joined the one in his pants. His feet shifted below him, taking up better purchase on the carpet to keep himself vertical.

The younger Winchester broke the kiss first and drug his teeth across the back of Dean's shoulder. He resisted grinding into him too frequently, trying to avoid just making a mess in his jeans. He pulled his hand out of his brother's pants and used both hands to undo the button, sliding the zipper down, "Take them off," It sounded more like a command than a polite request. Sam was growing more anxious, dying to feel Dean's tight heat wrapped around him.

Dean was only still for a moment, breath coming out of his mouth in soft huffs and then he moved, shucking out of his pants. He wasn't wearing anything but the jeans, considering he'd only been in them for well... Longer than he'd expected, but it was just for wearing in the motel; It made getting them off easier.

Sam didn't waste any time moving back in on Dean, he clung to his hips. The younger Winchester laid his hand on the swell of his brother's ass and squeezed firmly, "Jesus Christ, Dean." Sam just about exploded right there, realizing the only thing between them was his own jeans, "Want you so fuckin' bad."

"God, Sam," Dean managed through gritted teeth, his voice more pleading than he'd like it to be. "Sam, I need this," He said and the words were full of tremors, shaking down into his bones as he felt his cock twitch in response to the large open palm on his ass. **Goddamn** , it was agonizing, how little of his body there was that Sam ignored or **didn't** notice. Very, very little.

Sam smiled into the crook of Dean's neck, images already playing out in his mind of what he wanted to do to the older Winchester, "Bed, **now** ," He pushed him forward, smacking him on the ass.

Dean's eyes widened and a sharp breath came from his lips as he moved, looking back at Sam as he climbed onto the mattress, hands and knees keeping him up, backside offered to his brother.

"Fuck," Sam muttered, the sight before him almost rendering him speechless. He walked forward and dropped to his knees just behind Dean, running his hands gently up the outside of his brother's thighs until he reached his hips. He ran his teeth gently along the underneath of Dean's backside, occasionally tracing his tongue closer to his brother's heat. He had planned on opening Dean up, fucking him with his tongue; he wanted to see him squirm a little bit first.

"Sam," Dean managed, spreading his legs slightly. One thing he'd never been embarrassed about was exposing himself. He knew he looked... Preferable. It was his best quality.

This was his **brother** , though. And, while he was use to Sam, and had been with Sam before, putting himself in _this_ position was still sort of... New; And exciting. He was so hard at this point that the sticky tip of his cock was nearly reaching up for his belly button.  
  
Sam used both of his hands to spread Dean for easier access. He flattened his tongue out and licked down his brother's crease, flicking his tongue back up to focus on Dean's tight center. The younger Winchester pointed his tongue and pushed through the tight ring of muscle, dragging it in and out, over and over again.

He slid a hand down and pressed his index finger in hesitantly next to his tongue, arching his finger up into Dean, then twisting it back down, moaning into his brother.  
  
 _Holy fucking Jesus_ , Dean's entire body shook, toes curling and he let out a loud, pleased moan, followed by his brother's name. God, this foreplay shit was melting him. It wasn't anything he was particularly _familiar_ with, but he couldn't wait to be.

Sam kissed the older Winchester's puckered entrance once delicately before standing up, "Don't move." He walked over to his duffle bag and grabbed the lube, then moved back to Dean and stood behind him as he poured some of the clear gel onto his fingers.

He leaned over and kissed Dean's back before he slowly slid two fingers into his brother with more ease this time. Sam wanted him so bad, he was about to say fuck getting him ready and just drill right into the smaller man, but he didn't want to hurt Dean. "Can't wait to feel you around me," He said as he kissed each little notch sticking out down the center of Dean's back.

"Goddamn, Sammy," The older Winchester said, hips moving on his brother's fingers and his back arched. "Just fuckin' get it done already, I'm not some pussy," He said, head resting between his forearms. He actually **liked** the attention and care Sam was giving him, but he wasn't going to _say_ that.

Sam drew his fingers out and poured some more lube in his hand and proceeded to rub it all over his length. He used his knees to nudge the inside of Dean's legs a little further apart as he leaned down, positioning himself.

The younger Winchester placed one kiss between Dean's shoulder blades before he continued to press the head of his dick into his brother.

Dean reached back, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling it up over his body, wrapping it around his torso and resting it over his heart. "Come on, Sammy, want you, please," He breathed out, pushing his body back suddenly, forcing the larger Winchester deeper.

Sam choked on his own breath when Dean pulled him in, not able to think of anything except for how inexplicably tight he was; _Perfect_. "Dean, ah," He moaned, thrusting slowly, using a hand to place on Dean's back for leverage.

Dean grunted in response, the filled feeling wrapping around his insides, shaking them off as if they'd been covered up. He moved, arms trembling from holding him up and his back arched again, hips moving in a taunting, trained way, working down onto the length inside of him.

"So fuckin' tight," The younger Winchester hissed, drawing himself out before he slammed back in repeatedly. He leaned his forehead into the space between Dean's shoulder blades and continued rutting into his brother. He knew he wouldn't last long, not with Dean pushing so eagerly back onto him and especially since how much time had passed since they'd last had sex.

"Oh!" Dean choked out, knees sliding on the sheets as he pushed back, feeling the sparks rocket through him with each thrust. He reached behind suddenly, grabbing his brother's legs and pulling them forward as Dean sat up, falling back into Sam's lap, knees bent and hands resting on the strong thighs as they both sat. He pushed himself up, back to the larger man's chest as he rocked backwards and forth on Sam's lap.

Sam put his hands on Dean's hips to steady him a little bit, almost coming undone from the sight of watching his brother thrust down onto him, "Easy, ah, too close," He stammered. He could feel the tightness forming, the dull ache tugging, threatening to push him over the edge. The younger Winchester reached around and palmed at Dean's cock, pulling in slow, firm drawls.

Dean's knees spread on the sheets and he bucked slightly into his brother's palm. "Hard to be easy," He shuddered out, smiling at the choice of word and he writhed on his brother's lap, legs widening even more as his toes pressed into the sheets and he bounced, muscles in his stomach and legs tightening as he worked them in ways he wasn't _completely_ use to.

Sam shuddered, trying to focus his thoughts on anything else to keep from coming. He closed his eyes hard, trying not to look at how perfect Dean was, taking all of Sam into him; Riding him. Maybe if he focused more on Dean he could last a little longer. He tightened his grip on his brother, focusing on the head of his dick; twisting and pulling.

The older Winchester arched, shoulder blades pressing close to Sam's chin as he reached down, one hand joining his brother's again as his muscles clenched around the length inside of him. "Sammy, god," He breathed out, lips numb and dry as he tried to lick them, " _God_."

Sam made the mistake of opening his eyes, he could feel the dull burn, "Dean, I'm gonna-slow down." Sam picked up the pace he was working on Dean's cock, not wanting to come without his brother. Made him feel like a little girl, but it was special when they both came at the same time. The only thing better was when he got to watch Dean's face, and that clearly wasn't happening from this angle.

Dean dropped his head back on his brother's shoulder, fist taking Sam's up and forcing it to slow to a crawl and he shuddered, nose turning into the younger Wincester's ear as he breathed, "Real close, Sammy." The shaking legs continued to lift him as his hips rolled, hand squeezing Sam's fingers around his length at the dragging pace and he came, the sob loud in his brother's ear.

Sam could have sworn that it felt like his insides had turned to mush. Hearing Dean fall apart like that was all it took to make Sam come, shooting hot spurts into his brother as he moaned loudly, body tensing, "Ah, yeah. Fuck, Dean."

His chest was heaving, frame groaning in satisfaction as he fell back against Sam. The stick of his cum between his fingers was uncomfortable, for the most part, so he reached down and wiped the sheets with them, moaning against his brother's neck as his heart rate dropped back to normal, "Perfect, Sammy."

Sam smiled, "You need to get stressed more often, I like this method." The younger Winchester kissed the top of Dean's head as he tried regulating his breathing.

Dean smirked back and climbed forward from Sam's lap, bringing him down to the bed and curling up against the larger man as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Sam's waist, "Yeah, seriously."


End file.
